


Veronica

by jaydronicuh



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV), You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydronicuh/pseuds/jaydronicuh
Summary: An obsessive 25 year old man, named Jason Dean, meets who might be the love of his life.*inspired by the tv show 'YOU'*
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!!
> 
> I recently finished watching the show 'YOU', and... I loved it. And it really inspired me to write smth-
> 
> So here it is!! Enjoy <3
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, OVERDOSE, AND OBSESSION!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An obsessive 25 year old, Jason Dean, thinks he might have just met the love of his life. And he will do anything to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Welcome to this tiny fanfic!
> 
> So uhh- The writing style is totallyyy not inspired by 'You'- Uh- Cause why not? haha
> 
> This chapter is a shorter one, as uh- I couldn't figure out what to do for the rest of it- haha~
> 
> Anyway, EnJoY~

I want you to love me, Veronica Sawyer. And I want you to see that.

But, of course, you actually have a life, unlike me. I barely have a job, and I live in a shitty apartment, which I can barely pay the rent for. I have no friends, and no parents. While you... You have a job as a writer, and come from a wealthy family, with both parents alive and healthy. And you have three friends, who all share the same name as each other. We're almost complete opposites.

When you walked into that 7-Eleven that one day, on September 22nd, whatever year it is, I realized that I didn't believe in 'love at first sight' until now. Now that I met you.

I watched as you grabbed yourself a large cup from the cup tray beside the slushy machines, and spent multiple minutes trying to decide which flavor slushy to get, almost s if that decision was putting you in a life or death situation. But finally, you poured that sugary red, cherry flavored, liquid into it. Your eyes sparkled at the sight of the cherry slushy that was now in your hands as you delicately picked up a straw. And then... You turned around, and looked me in the eyes as you made your way to the counter where I stood, to pay for your cup of sugar.

Your lips parted right before you spoke to me, asking for a specific pack of cigarettes. I nodded, and turned my body around, used my key to unlock the cage (as I'd like to call it), and picked up one pack of your preferred cigarette brand.

"Wait- Two, please." You added, lifting your head up to try to peek over my shoulder, to make sure I was grabbing two. I did as you demanded, turned back around after closing the cage again, and placing the two packs on the counter.

You gave me a small smile, as you placed the money for the slushy and two packs of cigarettes on the counter, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I didn't want this to be our only time to ever see each other, so I asked you your name. I wanted to show you that I was interested in who you were.

"I'm sorry, but you're just very beautiful.. What's your name?" I asked you, and your eyes widened. 

"Aw! Thank you! I'm Veronica Sawyer." You answered, and my smile grew wider. "Hm.. Classy name. Do you happen to be somehow related to Tom Sawyer?" I joked, and you giggled. And, _god_ , it was the prettiest sound I've ever heard.

"Haha! No... But I did use to have a friend named Betty Finn." You mentioned, and I nodded, smiling wider than ever. Why the hell was I even smiling this much anyway?

"Anyway." You spoke again, after a moment of silence, where you and I were staring at each other, smiling like idiots. "Hm?" I tilted my head, but then once you slid your money across the counter over to my direction, I realized. "Oh! Right..." I nodded, grabbed the money, and placed it in the register.

"Mmm.. You're nice." You told me, and I was confused at first. Nice? Am I just nice? Well, I guess that's enough of a compliment coming from an almost complete stranger.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Well I didn't throw it, dear."

Your eyes widened at that comment, and I know you couldn't feel or see the pink blush spread across your cheeks. I was proud of myself, for being able to make you blush, as dumb as it sounds. But I didn't care. This was something.

"But... I'm Jason Dean. J. D., for short, I guess." I answered your request for my name, and you smiled a bit more than you already were. "Like... J. D. Salinger?" You raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged. "I guess that's where the nickname came from, yeah." I shrugged again, and you chuckled.

"Uhm... I gotta get going-" You sighed, checking your watch. "Ah." I looked down at my feet real quick, and when I looked back up, I saw you slide over a piece of paper, before you exited the 7-Eleven with your stuff. After you left, I checked to see what that paper was, and it had your phone number on it.

That's when I knew I was in love. That was a week ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! <3
> 
> If you would leave a comment, and kudos, I'd love you forever, and that will mean I will *very most likely* continue this small story!!


	2. What happened to Jason Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii
> 
> sorry this took so long-
> 
> uhm, i was originally gonna have ike- 5 chapters, but now, im sorta thinking ill stop at 3 or 4...

I am now yours, Veronica. You're now mine, and I love it. I love being able to hold you in my arms, and let you use my shoulder to cry on whenever you're upset. I love sharing a bed with you, with you cuddling close to me while naked. It's the best feeling ever.

How did I even win you, Veronica? I don't remember the overall process, but I do know there were three murders involved. Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney, the two rapists who you didn't want anything to do with. And Heather Chandler, that one friend who thought she controlled you, and was able to make you her own. They were obsessed with you, Veronica. They had to be gotten rid of. I'm the only one allowed to be obsessed.

You know nothing about the murders. You know nothing about me, really. You just know my name, and small things about me. I never told you what happened to my parents. I never told you about my childhood. Not even within the three months we have been dating. It's all about _you_ , Veronica. I'm not going to make it about me, unless you beg me to.

Right now, you're laying in my arms, both of us completely undressed. You're kissing my neck, and I love it. But then, you paused. "JD?" You spoke, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, kissing your forehead. And you started speaking again. "You never tell me anything... Like, we've been dating for three months, and you never told me about your childhood, family- You've met my parents, but I know nothing about yours..." You told me, and my eyes widened.

Why did you have to bring that up _now?_ Whenever I don't want to tell you about it? But, I have to tell you anyways.

I sighed. "Do you really want to know?" I asked you, and you nodded.

Here we go.

"I grew up moving around the country..." I started, and you started paying attention, perking up a bit. "My mom killed herself when I was 10, and my dad OD'd when I was 16..." I shrugged, and I instantly saw the pity in your face. "I'm sorry-" You started, and I shook my head

"No- don't apologize. It was their actions, not yours." I sighed, slouching down in the bed a bit. You just sighed "What happened after that?" You asked me, and I sighed again. "I was put in an orphanage for two years, until I turned 18..." I answered, and you put your head on my chest.

"Damn.." You muttered, and I kissed the top of your head again. "It's fine-" I told you.

Now, we were laying in bed together, completely silent. I was playing with your hair, using my fingers, as you were slowly falling asleep in my bed, with your head on my chest. And before I knew it, you fell asleep.

Today was nearly perfect, the small thing that ruined it being you asking me about my family. But, it was about time I'd tell you that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm- hope you enjoyed- haha


End file.
